1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an electronic controlled cooking apparatus having a storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an electronic controlled heat cooking apparatus having a storage for storing cooking condition data being set by an entry means for each of a plurality of stages and for controlling generation of heating energy based on the stored cooking condition data for each of the stages of the storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an example of a heat cooking apparatus, microwave ovens are well known. Of late, a microprocessor implemented as a large scale integration has been employed in such a microwave oven for the purpose of performing various cooking functions. A microwave oven employing a microprocessor can perform various complicated cooking modes with a simple structure and through a simple manual operation. Such cooking modes comprise a timer operation for performing a cooking operation within a preset time period, a temperature operation for performing a cooking operation within a predetermined temperature range, and the like. Such timer operation data, temperature operation data, and the like are stored at each of a plurality of stages of a storage included in a microprocessor, so that generation of a microwave is controlled in accordance with a sequential reading. For example, a temperature operation is set in a first stage and a timer operation is set in a second stage. In such a case, when initiation of an operation of a microwave oven is commanded, first the temperature operation set in the first stage of the storage is executed, whereupon the timer operation set in the second stage is continually executed.
In the case of such a conventional microwave oven, cooking condition data is set in each of the stages and correction and change of such data cannot be made. More specifically, with such a conventional microwave oven, once cooking condition data is set in all of the stages, even in changing the cooking condition data of only the first stage, for example, the contents in all the stages of the storage are cleared by means of a clear key and then the cooking condition data must be reentered in each of the stages. Thus, a conventional microwave oven was extremely inconvenient.